tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Blob
A boy is turned into a rapidly growing blob after eating a burger containing a mutagen planted by one of the employees. The Halloween Kids also discover a cashier who's being bullied by his peers. Plot Cold Open A girl scout is trying to sell cookies to Kerry, with her parents watching from afar. Kerry holds back on the sell by getting her to answer questions, leading to him coldly rebuffing her. He eventually changes his mind, only to tell her that he's allergic to what's in the cookies. Angela and Pamela are watching from above. The parents are run over by a truck (not shown) and Kerry bribes her with money, using it to pay for the cookies. Not contempt with what led to her getting the money, she throws it away and it blows into Angela's room, which she uses to buy ice cream Pamela has. Plot Having finished everything they were forced to do over the week, and not even having anything to do in their line of work, Alison, Colleen and Julie decide to take the day off. They decide to head over to Cave Barn for lunch and upon getting there get into a fight with a group of teenagers after they sit in their preferred booth. One of the teens in a headlock Julie gives to her likens it to something a boy they know would've done. Another teen, Sy, reveals more info on the boy while also revealing that he currently works the register at Cave Barn. The boy, Abe, was a violent bully who overreacted when anyone provoked him. It prevented him from holding, let alone making any relationships and it landed him in jail, which didn't last since around the same time numerous undiagnosed mental disabilities were brought up, and he was instead sent to a mental institution. Upon getting released, Abe took the cashier job to try and control his more violent tendencies. When questioned on why the teens would be around if they knew full well what Abe was capable of, the teens claim that it's the last place that hasn't been overrun by their more obnoxious kin. As she says that, an influx of obnoxious teens (deemed posers by the main ones) enter the restaurant and cause trouble for the others. It leads to a boy, Rocky, an infamous mooch, seeing them and stealing their food. Meanwhile, Abe is attempting to fix a broken grill but is constantly pestered by the other employees. Angered, he chastises them but the manager, Be-rye, stops and blames him. He then goes to welcome his new clientele while proposing changes to the restaurant to make it more appealing to said clientele. Soon, Abe's sister Alanis comes in to complain about the parking, but turns her attention to her brother who she lambasts for not leaving a space available for her. It leads to a heated arguement, where Abe punches B'man in the face when he tries to interrupt them. Seeing the teens and the girls laughing at him, B'man bans them from Cave Barn. Alanis winds up getting banned as well when she shows support to them. The teens decide to host a protest by chaining themselves to the store's signpost. The kids refuse to take part in it, but after winding up getting interviewed for the news (the reporters intended to talk about the upcoming renovations), they decide to join in to get some publicity. Back inside, Rocky snatches a burger, which unknown to him has a mysterious compound inside of it. More of these burgers are circulated. The new clientele winds up scaring off regular customers, which include Enid and her friends and Ned who faces friction when trying to order lunch for his kids. When they leave, Alanis confronts Delta who's amongst Enid's friends. It leads to Alanis explaining that Delta has been mistreating her ever since her father left them, and her hate went on to Abe since his infamy affected Alanis too, preventing her from living an independent life. Delta leaves, guilt-ridden, and her friends attempt to get Alanis to apologize to Abe, mainly to get someone more capable on their side. Later on, the consumers of the mystery burgers turn into blobs and begin terrorizing the town, namely going after other resturauhts. Those protesting discover this but are unable to move due to the key getting lost. They see a representative of Cave Barn entering the building and learn he's there to finalize the renovation plans. The adults are present and Delta attempts to stop it, but the blobs head over to the kids, forcing Delta to choose; she pushes the kids out of the way before the blobs could crush them. It helps Delta in getting Alanis to forgive her, and both decide to confront Abe. Inside, Abe argues with the staff over the changes to Cave Barn and how it hurt him on a social level. The argument ends when the stove winds up malfunctioning and Abe spitefully challenges one of the employees to fix it. He's unable to, much to Abe's delight since he kept bugging him about it. He attempts to quit, but his boss is distracted by his father confronting him on the changes to Cave Barn. To his surprise, the father forgives him, pushing for a strong family doctrine. This enables Abe to confront Delta and Alanis, and both decide to accept their own flaws and learn to put up with one another. The building is soon destroyed by the blobs, who wind up in the ocean and drift away. Be-rye and the employees are presumably killed. The kids and teens are disappointed that their protest wound up being for nothing, but Delta commends them for laying the grounds for her, Abe and Alanis to fix their relationship. To make it up to them, Delta suggests a new restaurant to hang out in, and it's a local diner that's on the verge of closing due to a lack of business. The kids, teens and adults decide to call it their own hangout thanks to its relatively non-prolific presence. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Ian James Corlette * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Stacey DePass: Nicole * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Janyse Jaud: Mercury, Anita * Katie Griffin: Sy * Megan Fahlenbock: Day * Dan Petronijevic: Seth * Yannick Bisson: Malcolm * Michael Eklund: Damien * Erin Fitzgerald: Alanis * Chuck Campbell: Abe * Hiro Kanagawa: Ned * Linda Kash: Enid * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Ellen Ray Hennessy: Delta * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Richard Dumont: B.B. Maxwell II * Harvey Atkin: B.B. Maxwell * Gene Mack: Be-rye * Frankie Muniz: Rocky * Robert Tinkler: additional voices Trivia * The episode was reportedly banned in most countries due to its cold open where manslaughter is committed. Later airings black it out and go right to the episode. * Alison, Colleen and Julie are the only members of the Halloween Kids present in the episode who have any purpose in the plot. Jenny makes an appearance, but it's more for a cameo. * This is also the first episode where the plot isn't directly centered on the Halloween Kids. * Often considered to be one of the darker episodes on the show, thanks to its cold open and its ending. * B.B. Maxwell's II name is a reference to the lyrics in the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer by The Beatles.